Por Ti
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Roy es amenazado por Envy, quien lo obliga a hacer todo lo que él le dice, transformando al morocho en su esclavo por el hecho de tomar la figura de Hughes. Fic corto y sencillo, tortura, dolor y un Roy súper hot... ¿qué más se puede pedir? HughesxRoy


Ayy Dios,, nuevo fic dedicado a BuumInWonderland, surgido a base de nuestras perversiones sexuales con Roy Mustang XDXD nah pasa que ella justo me empezó a pasar imágenes HughesxRoy y wooo de golpe me vino la inspiración XDXD Espero que les guste tanto como a mí y a ella XDXD jajaja.  
DISCLAIMER: FMA pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Por Tí**

-¡Anda!-le gritó Envy, golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo hizo estrellarse contra el piso-. ¡Quiero que uses el vibrador que te compré!

-Pero… yo no… por favor… no quiero… duele…-sollozó el morocho.

-¡Hazlo!-gritó pateándolo con brusquedad para luego sonreír burlonamente-. O sino ya sabes lo que haré…

-¡No! ¡Te lo pido! ¡Por favor no!-imploró Roy-. Lo haré… lo que sea…-dijo mientras, aguantándose el dolor, se penetraba a sí mismo con un vibrador de un grosor espeluznante que no hacía más que lastimarlo, después de todo, así era como Envy lo quería: humillado, herido, suplicando a su merced.

-Bien, así me gusta más… eres un buen perro…-sonrió, encendiéndolo directamente a la máxima potencia, sin darle tiempo al coronel a acostumbrarse al objeto que invadía su ser.

-¡Duele! ¡Por favor más lento!-lloró sin éxito alguno, sabía que Envy jamás se compadecería de él.

-Jaja… que buena broma…-rió de ganas, contemplando como su esclavo se retorcía de dolor en el piso-. Ya sabes que hacer…

-Sí…-asintió Roy, ganándose otra patada en el rostro-. Mi amo y señor…

-Mejor, mejor, de apoco vas mejorando-rió.

¿Cómo había llegado el gran coronel Roy Mustang en aquella horrible e inimaginable situación? Muy fácilmente. Su amigo Hughes estaba muerto, sin que él pudiera decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto le fascinaba su compañía, cuanto lo quería y deseaba, y claro que Envy había tomado provecho de ello. Torturaba al morocho con su presencia, tomando la forma del difunto, persiguiéndolo, hiriéndolo, ya que aquél no era un Hughes muy amable precisamente. Pero aquellos encontronazos sucedían generalmente en terrenos baldíos o en zonas no concurridas, de esa forma nadie los vería, y aquello comenzó a extrañar a Envidia, ¿era pura casualidad? Al tiempo entendió que no era así, sino que Roy se estaba sacrificando a sí mismo de esa forma para que la demás gente no viera a Hughes vagando por allí, no quería que se arruinase la preciada imagen de su amigo. El homúnculo contaba con eso a su favor, por lo que un día trazó un plan y se decidió a realizar una propuesta con el general: si Mustang venía con él, no se dejaría ver en público como Hughes, mientras que si no hacía lo que él quería, se dedicaría plenamente a arruinar la imagen de su amigo, y el alquimista no dudaba en que sabría como hacerlo, después de todo, los homúnculos eran seres despreciables.

El nuevo estilo de vida de Roy era completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, ya de por sí Envy le prohibía llevar ropa puesta, por lo que tenía que andar desnudo por toda la casa. También aguantaba los golpes del homúnculo a diario, ya que a éste le encantaba la idea de torturarlo, disfrutaba mucho de los gritos de dolor y del ver la sangre de Roy correr por su blanca piel. Para colmo de males había dejado de comer la comida que le correspondía: Envy lo alimentaba con comida para perros, lo que, según el captor, le correspondía. En un principio se había negado rotundamente a probar aquella nauseabunda comida, pero luego de cuatro días sin comer, tuvo que rendirse sin más remedio que alimentarse con lo que le daban.

-Bien, hoy tengo un nuevo jueguito para ti perrito…-sonrió Envidia-. Ven conmigo.

-Sí ama…

Lo guió hasta una sala a la cual Roy nunca había entrado. Era un cuarto completamente blanco, sin ventanas ni decoración, solo había una única cosa allí, y era una cámara para grabar. El morocho miró todo confundido, hasta que sintió que Envy lo empujaba dentro de una patada, cosa que lo hizo caer.

-Bien, éste es el plan-explicó-. Te voy a grabar mientras te tocas, ¿entendido? Y quiero que lo hagas con los ojos vendados.

-Pero…

-¿¡CUÁNDO COMPRENDERÁS QUE NO HAY PEROS EN ESTE LUGAR!?-gritó Envy furiosa, golpeándolo sucesivamente sin que Roy se defendiera.

-Lo siento ama…-murmuró llorando para luego sentarse frente a la cámara y dejar que ella le vendase los ojos.

-Comienza en 3… 2… 1… ahora-ordenó.

Roy comenzó a masturbarse y no tardó mucho tiempo en comenzar a gemir, puede que no le agradase hacer lo que hacía sabiendo que Envy lo miraba, pero era un hombre y por lo tanto estaba en su naturaleza rendirse a aquella clase de placer. Los gemidos llenaron la habitación mientras que el morocho continuaba con la rítmica ejercitación al tiempo que comenzaba a introducir un dedo dentro de sí, luego dos y finalmente tres. Pero Envy, como siempre, no estaba conforme. Adoptó la forma más temida por Roy y se acercó a él sin que éste lo notara. Jaló el brazo del alquimista, provocando que los tres dedos salieran de su estrecha entrada, y tomándolo de las caderas, lo levantó y lo sentó sobre su miembro con brusquedad. Al instante un ronco grito salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta del general. Le dolía, siempre que lo hacía con Envy le dolía. Sintió que un espeso líquido comenzó a correrse por entre sus piernas a la quinta envestida, sabía que era sangre, su sangre, ya estaba acostumbrado al proceso. Envy lo golpeaba, lo violaba, sangraba, se corría en él, lo torturaba un poco más y luego lo dejaba allí tirado, abandonado.

El homúnculo decidió quitarle la venda a su víctima, no tenía gracia si no podía disfrutar del dolor y la vergüenza reflejados en sus ojos. Lentamente quitó lo que cubría los ojos de Roy, sabiendo que éste se shockearía al verlo, y así fue, ya que cuando pudieron verse frente a frente, no era Envy quien violaba al alquimista flame, sino que era su amado y difunto Maes Hughes.

-No… no… no… ¡no por favor! ¡No con él!-gritó Roy llorando.

-Shhh… cállate bombón, sino… ya sabes como terminará lo nuestro…-sonrió Hughes, pero no con aquella sonrisa simpaticona de la que era dueño, aquella era una sonrisa que simplemente te ponía los pelos de punta-. Te voy a llevar al paraíso… gran hijo de puta…

-Cállate, ¡él jamás diría eso!

-Eres un idiota Roy, yo solo te apoyaba para poder ascender, ¿de verdad crees que me preocupaba por ti? No me interesan los putos como tú-rió Maes.

-¡No! ¡Basta!

-Ahora veras…

El ritmo de las envestidas aumentó, mientras que el mayor volteaba a su amigo para que lo mirase a los ojos mientras la violación era llevada a cabo. Roy estaba fuera de sí, el dolor era inmenso, pero no solo aquello, sino que el que sea su gran amor quien le producía tan terrible dolor era lo que más lo afectaba. Finalmente Hughes se corrió dentro de Roy, quien gritó nuevamente: hace tantos días que venían así que tenía la entrada totalmente desgarrada y lo le ardía en contacto del semen en sus paredes interiores. Pensó entonces que Envy lo dejaría en paz, tirado como siempre, pero aquello no pasó, sino que sucedió algo que jamás se habría imaginado. El homúnculo, aún transformado en Hughes, se alejó unos momentos del alquimista y luego volvió a acercarse, tenía en sus manos una de las cuchillas con las que su amigo solía atacar.

-¿Qué… vas a hacerme?-preguntó aterrado.

-Les enviaremos un recuerdo a nuestros amigos…-sonrió Maes, tomando la mano derecha de Roy con sumo cariño, obligándolo a extender el dedo del medio.

La habitación se llenó de gritos nuevamente en el momento en el que el dedo del morocho fue desprendido de su mano para caer en el piso, en medio de un charco de sangre. El alquimista cayó al suelo sujetándose la mano con fuerza, llorando de dolor, observando con ojos llorosos el lugar en donde antes había estado su dedo. Dolía muchísimo, pero sabía que nadie lo ayudaría, y lo peor de todo es que comprendía a la perfección que éste había sido tan solo el comienzo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Aww, la verdad no se porqué Roy siempre sufre en mis fics T_T es tan hot verlo sufrir,, XDXD jajaja. Espero con ansias sus reviews, comentarios pervertidos o lo que sea ^^ kisses y muchas gracias por leer!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
